


The Cat Blunder

by kaisoogoi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoogoi/pseuds/kaisoogoi
Summary: Kyungsoo's cat gets pregnant by his neighbor's pet. And he demands kitten support. Jongin takes this oppurtunity to get close to his cute neighbor.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. First Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> I just read a book called Family Affair by Debbie Macomber and this is inspired by that.  
> This is originally posted in AFF. It's my first time posting a story here. Please be gentle. Lol  
> I hope you enjoy reading :)

"Diana! Noooo! Stop!" Kyungsoo cried out, stretching out his hand in an attempt to stop his cat who was in the midst of a passionate act with another feline. But he was already too late. With one final yowl, Diana and the male cat was done with the deed. The two cats separated. The male cat merely glanced at Kyungsoo’s direction, then it stormed off and hopped to the balcony next door.

Kyungsoo could only stare in defeat.

Ten minutes. Kyungsoo was only gone for ten minutes and this happened! He only went out to buy cheap dinner at the nearest convenience store. He had forgotten to close the sliding door leading to the balcony. The balconies in this apartment building were placed too close to each other that Kyungsoo always made sure to lock the balcony door whenever he wasn't around. For him and Diana’s safety.

Well, in Kyungsoo's defense, he had been out of sorts these past few days. What with all the deadlines he needed to finish this week, and his relationship with Chanyeol heading to a rocky state. It was quite overwhelming for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo chose this apartment because it was close to his work and the rent was cheap for a well-maintained unit. They also allowed pets which was a plus factor. At this very moment however, he hated the damn place. His poor beloved Diana had been molested!

Diana (yes, like the princess), was a white ragdoll with beautiful blue eyes. It was love at first sight for Kyungsoo when he saw the feline. Diana was originally his friend Yixing's cat. But Yixing had to go back to China for a family matter. He had to leave his pet behind because his mother was allergic to cats. Kyungsoo gladly accepted the role of Diana's new owner.

And now Kyungsoo had messed up big time. He had been meaning to take Diana to the vet and have her spayed. But this was Kyungsoo's first time owning a cat. He was scared to see Diana get hurt. So the trip to the vet for that purpose always gets postponed.

Of course, Kyungsoo also didn't mind Diana having babies. The kittens would be so cute and precious. But the timing was just not right. Not now that Kyungsoo was having a hard time juggling work and his personal life. This was another thing to add in his list of worries. It was his fault, so Kyungsoo just had to deal with it.

He had to deal with the owner of the male cat who assaulted his lovely Diana first. His next door neighbor.

Two rings of the doorbell and three knocks after, the door was still shut. Kyungsoo's patience was running thin. He tried ringing the doorbell again. And this time he wouldn't let go until the door opens. This was the last thing Kyungsoo wanted to do. But for his precious Diana, he would do anything.

"Who is it? Oh god! Stop ringing the damn bell! What do you want? Oh.....Kyungsoo, it's you." Jongin, his neighbor, greeted as he opened the door and saw who it was.

Kyungsoo had to double take for a second. He involuntarily gulped when he saw that Jongin was only wearing boxers. Jongin's toned upper body plainly into view. Kyungsoo cleared his throat to recover from the sight. When he looked up, Jongin had a meaningful smirk on his face.

"You like what you're seeing?" Jongin teased, leaning on the door with an arm. He flexed his biceps a little.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. The nerve of this man! "I'm not here for you," he announced.

"Oh, you're not? But this is my house and I'm the only one here." Jongin said, arching a brow. It would take a miracle for Kyungsoo to come to his apartment unannounced. What could have happened?

"It's your cat. He stole my Diana's virginity!"

Jongin frowned. "What?"

Kyungsoo sighed heavily. He explained the situation to Jongin. When Kyungsoo was done talking, Jongin had the audacity to laugh! He laughed so hard tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's not funny!" Kyungsoo huffed, crossing his arms and stomping his feet on the floor.

Jongin waved a hand in the air and clutched his chest with the other. He hadn't laughed like this in ages. "I'm sorry. I'm just...amused. I can't believe Panda did that."

Kyungsoo made a face. "You named your cat Panda?"

Jongin nodded. "Uh-huh, cause he's black and white. Genius, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"That's not the point!" Kyungsoo groaned. "What are you going to do about this? What if my Diana gets pregnant? I'm not ready to be a grandpa!"

Jongin snorted. "Really, Kyungsoo? Are you serious right now?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kyungsoo leaned forward and looked at Jongin straight in the eyes. Invisible lasers coming out of his gaze.

Jongin raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Relax, okay? But can we please get inside? I'm basically naked and the neighbors are staring at us."

Kyungsoo turned his head from side to side. There were indeed a few people who were peering outside their doors. Were they that loud? Kyungsoo bowed to the other neighbors and apologized. Then he stepped inside Jongin's apartment. Kyungsoo nudged Jongin a bit as he passed. It was Jongin's fault for coming out without proper clothes on.

Unlike Kyungsoo's homey apartment, Jongin's place was dark and gloomy. The only colors were black and gray. There wasn't even a sofa or a coffee table. On one side near the balcony, there was a cat house, but it was currently empty. The balcony door was wide open. So that was why Panda could come in and out as he pleased. A foldable mattress was in the middle of the living room, in front of the TV. The mattress was a mess and had clearly been slept on. A couple of cat toys were scattered on the floor.

Why was Jongin sleeping in the living room when he had his own bedroom? The bedroom door was shut close. But Kyungsoo didn't ask about it. That was not the reason why he was here.

As Jongin was searching for clothes inside his bedroom’s closet, Kyungsoo sat down in the dining area since there was nowhere else to sit. The dining table was small and only had two chairs. The kitchen beside it was squeaky clean and bare. It was obvious that there wasn't much cooking going on in here.

They had been neighbors for a year now but Kyungsoo knew next to nothing about Jongin. The only thing he knew was that Jongin had a cat too. They had been visiting the same pet store. Kyungsoo would snub Jongin whenever they bumped into each other there, though. Another thing was the disturbing fact that different women (and sometimes men) would come and go at Jongin's apartment. Kyungsoo would often see them whenever he goes home from work.

That was why Kyungsoo decided that it was best to avoid Kim Jongin. Especially after that time in the elevator when Jongin had the nerve to try flirting with Kyungsoo. That was how Kyungsoo learned his name and Jongin's ability to smooth talk anyone.

Yes, Jongin was good-looking and had the charm to make anybody easily fall for him. But not Kyungsoo. Jongin's lame tricks wouldn't work on him. And besides, Kyungsoo already has Chanyeol. Although right now the two of them were not in good terms. It had been three days since the last time Kyungsoo had talked to his boyfriend. With their last conversation ending in a heated argument.

But Kyungsoo shouldn't think about that at this moment. He should settle this matter about his dearest Diana first and foremost.

To Kyungsoo's relief, Jongin assured him that he would help out if ever Diana did end up getting pregnant. Kyungsoo ignored that Jongin looked pleased with the situation. As if the man was delighted that now he had a reason to talk and meet with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo made it clear that this was all because of their cats, nothing more.

Kyungsoo was already dealing with a lot of things. He refused to be involved with Kim Jongin's affairs.

Two weeks later, the vet confirmed that Diana was undeniably pregnant. Kyungsoo was going to be a granddad. People might think that Kyungsoo was going crazy for calling himself that way. But he adored Diana like his own child. Screw everyone else's opinions.

The thing Kyungsoo dreaded now was that he had to tell Jongin the news.

He might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible. Dragging it longer wouldn’t help anyway.

This time around, the door opened with just one ring of the doorbell. Jongin was also fully clothed, much to Kyungsoo's relief. But the smirk on Jongin's face remained the same when he saw Kyungsoo.

"Hey, gorgeous." Jongin cooed. "What brings you here on this beautiful day like yourself?"

Kyungsoo mentally prayed for the gods to give him strength and immense patience. He would definitely need it today.

"Diana's pregnant." Kyungsoo simply stated.

Jongin clasped his hands together. "That's wonderful news! Come in, let's sit down and talk." Jongin said, flashing his dashing smile.

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes. "Fine. But I'm not staying long."

Jongin was pouring orange juice into a glass because Kyungsoo asked for it. Kyungsoo wasn't really thirsty, but he needed something to keep his hands occupied. Being here was already a hell lot of awkward. Jongin's presence made him feel..... _stuff_. Stuff that Kyungsoo just wanted to bury.

"So, what are your plans now?" Jongin asked, as he handed the juice to Kyungsoo. He took the seat from across the latter.

"Thanks." Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, setting the glass down on the table but not letting go of it. He pursed his lips. "Hmm...first of all, we should split the bill for every visit to the vet. And all the other expenses. Then you should find people who are willing to adopt kittens. I want to know about them in advance so send me a copy of their background. With complete details."

"Seriously?" Jongin asked, bewildered. Kyungsoo was too serious about this. "Is that really necessary?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you? This is partly your fault for letting your cat roam around the place without a care in the world. You should be more careful!" Kyungsoo snapped, failing to keep composed. He then counted to ten to calm his nerves. Coming here was a bad idea. He should have dealt with this by himself. He didn't need help, especially from Jongin who obviously didn't care.

"I'm sorry." Jongin said. "You're right. It's also my fault. Don’t worry, I'll do whatever you ask. You have all my support."

"T-thank you," Kyungsoo muttered quietly. He took a sip of his juice and stared at the table for no reason. He didn't know where else to look.

"Do I get visitation rights then?" Jongin asked all of a sudden.

Kyungsoo looked up and frowned. "Visitation rights?"

Jongin nodded. "Yeah. I want to visit Diana from time to time and check up on her. I want to make sure she's okay."

Kyungsoo shook his head quickly. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. _I'll_ make sure she's okay. She's _my_ cat after all."

"But I want to be updated on her condition."

Jongin hummed. He rubbed his chin with a finger, as if thinking deeply. After a few seconds of pause, he said, "Let's exchange numbers so you can keep me updated then?"

As Kyungsoo was typing in his number on Jongin's phone, he couldn't help but think that he would end up regretting this day.

"Text me or call me anytime." Jongin uttered as he ushered Kyungsoo to the door.

"Sure." Kyungsoo answered. Even though he wouldn't really do it, of course. He would only message Jongin if _totally_ _and completely_ necessary.

Jongin smiled triumphantly after Kyungsoo left. Who would have thought that the way for him to be close to his neighbor would be because of his cat? He mentally noted that he should buy Panda a lot of treats the next time he visits the pet store. He stared at the new contact on his phone. The name Doh Kyungsoo clearly visible. Jongin smirked. _This will be fun_.


	2. Second Blunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is here :)  
> thank you for all your lovely comments ♡

Five weeks into the pregnancy, Diana was getting more ill-tempered. She purred a lot than usual and sometimes she would even refuse to eat. There were days that she vomited everything she ate. Kyungsoo was growing terribly worried and restless. He took her to the vet for a check-up but the doctor said that her behavior was only normal.

Kyungsoo wanted to comfort his pet and assure her that everything was going to be fine, but Diana wouldn't even let him touch her. Every time Kyungsoo attempted to hold her, she would grumble and then scratch him with her claws. Kyungsoo didn't know what to do anymore. He would only feel relief whenever Diana was asleep.

And then adding to Kyungsoo's concern, there was also Jongin. His neighbor persistently texted him ever since getting his number. It was getting quite annoying. Kyungsoo constantly reminded Jongin that they should only talk regarding their cats, yet the other male just wouldn't listen.

Jongin sent good morning and good night texts every day like clockwork. He also repeatedly asked if Kyungsoo was doing okay or if he had any problems taking care of Diana. And of course, Kyungsoo stubbornly lied and didn't tell Jongin the truth.

Kyungsoo wasn't okay at all.

His cat hated him. His work was a pain. And to top it all off, he and his boyfriend had broken up. Kyungsoo was on the verge of breaking down.

It was Kyungsoo's day off and instead of enjoying his free time, he was lying down on the cold floor, staring worriedly at his cat. The food was in front of Diana but she didn’t pay attention to it.

"You should eat, girl. Please...come on and eat something." Kyungsoo pleaded to his cat.

Diana merely meowed, then she turned the other way, ignoring her owner. Kyungsoo sighed with exhaustion. His precious cat would get sick at this rate.

Kyungsoo raised his hand to brush Diana's fur, but then the doorbell rang. His hand froze in midair. Who could it be? He wasn't expecting anybody. Everyone hated him.

With a heavy sigh, Kyungsoo slowly stood up and reluctantly headed to the door. It might be important since whoever it was kept ringing the doorbell.

"Why are you here?" Kyungsoo uttered in surprise when he saw who was standing outside.

It was Jongin.

"Hello, pretty face." Jongin greeted brightly. His dashing smile plastered on his face. "I just had this brilliant thought that you needed company today. Is my intuition right or right?"

Kyungsoo sighed for the nth time that day. "Please, Jongin. I'm not in the mood. What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

Jongin's smile quickly faded. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Thanks for the concern. But nothing's wrong. I'm fine so you can go now. And you don't need to worry about me," Kyungsoo said coldly.

Jongin tilted his head to the side and frowned. Kyungsoo didn't look fine at all. His face was awfully pale. His hair was disheveled. And he was still clad in his pajamas. It was already the afternoon. Jongin should do something about this.

Jongin suddenly held Kyungsoo's shoulders. Then he turned him around and gently pushed him inside.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Kyungsoo exclaimed. He squirmed his body to break free but Jongin held him firmly.

"We need to do something about you." Jongin said simply.

Kyungsoo couldn't believe what was happening. Kim Jongin was in his kitchen. And he was cooking! Jongin shunned all of Kyungsoo's protest that he didn't need any help. He threatened Kyungsoo to just sit down on the sofa and stay still, or else he wouldn't leave the apartment. Kyungsoo sighed in defeat and slumped on the sofa. Diana was sleeping on her cat bed and didn't even stir from the noise in the kitchen. How did Jongin even know that Kyungsoo hadn't eaten anything? What a strange guy.

Jongin made kimchi fried rice in no time. There was also an omelet and a small plate of dried laver. They were now at the dining area. Kyungsoo sat there staring blankly at the food.

"It's not poisoned, you know. Go on and eat." Jongin urged. He was sitting across Kyungsoo. His hands were clasped together on top of the table.

However, Kyungsoo didn't budge. He stayed still and continued staring at the table. If Jongin thought that this would make Kyungsoo change his impression about him, he was definitely wrong. So wrong. This wouldn't change anything.

"Do you want me to feed you or what? Just say it and your wish is my command." Jongin said when Kyungsoo still didn't move.

Those words did the trick. It made Kyungsoo grab his chopsticks in an instant. He slowly began eating. Jongin smiled from his accomplishment.

Kyungsoo hated to admit it but the food was surprisingly good.

"How's Diana doing?" Jongin asked. The two men were now in the living room, seated on the sofa. Kyungsoo made tea as thanks for the food Jongin cooked for him. He wasn't so heartless to just ignore Jongin's effort. He enjoyed the food too; even though he hated to admit it.

"She hates me." Kyungsoo answered with a dejected look on his face. He might as well tell Jongin the truth now that he was here. "She won't let me touch her. And she refuses to eat. I don't know what to do anymore." He glanced at his cat and sighed.

Diana was awake but she stayed lying down on her cat bed. Too lazy to move an inch. Jongin gazed at the cat worriedly. He needed to do something about this too.

"Is it okay if I try feeding her?" Jongin asked permission from Kyungsoo first. Kyungsoo just nodded silently. There was no harm in trying.

Jongin put down his cup of tea on the coffee table. He stood up and walked quietly towards Diana. He was careful not to disturb the cat's peace. Kyungsoo looked on with bated breath.

It all happened so swiftly. Jongin touched Diana's back with pure gentleness. He started stroking it as he muttered sweet words to the cat. Diana rose from her bed, then she suddenly rubbed her head on Jongin's hands. Jongin continued petting her with one hand. His other hand reached for the cat's food bowl that was on the side. He placed it in front of Diana. The feline stared at the food for a few seconds, then she meowed before digging in. Jongin stroked her some more before slowly letting go. He looked at the cat with a proud smile.

Kyungsoo gasped quietly. It was a miracle! Diana was finally eating.

He didn't know what had gotten into him but Kyungsoo started to cry. His tears flowed without warning. He should be happy and celebrating yet he felt utterly overwhelmed with everything that was happening to him.

Kyungsoo covered his face with both hands and he wept. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was sobbing hard that it was getting harder to breathe. His legs suddenly felt weak and he plopped down on the floor.

Jongin jolted in shock. He panicked when he saw Kyungsoo on the floor. He hurriedly stood up and knelt in front of Kyungsoo.

"Hey, hey, Kyungsoo. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jongin asked concernedly. Kyungsoo didn't answer, though. He just continued crying in his hands. Jongin bit his lower lip. What should he do?

In Jongin's panicked mode, he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo.

"It's okay. Just cry. Let it all out, Kyungsoo." Jongin said soothingly. He tightened his embrace a little more and stroked Kyungsoo's back just like he did with Diana. "There, there. Everything’s going to be okay."

Kyungsoo sniffled. He dropped his hands on his lap but he didn't break free from the hug. It actually felt good to feel somebody else's warmth. He buried his head on Jongin's chest, his defenses crumbling. They stayed like that on the floor for quite some time. Diana glanced at the two men when she was done eating. She turned away fast and didn't pay them any mind as she went back to her bed.

"Uhm, I would love to stay like this all day but my legs are getting kinda numb." Jongin muttered. He had been kneeling the whole time.

Kyungsoo quickly pulled back. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that. It's just...it's too much." Kyungsoo stammered. He got up in a hurry, avoiding looking at Jongin. "I'm fine now so you should go. I...I need to be alone."

And their sweet moment was broken just like that. Jongin just had to open his stupid mouth.

Jongin just stared dumbly at Kyungsoo's closed door. He was now standing outside. The original purpose of his visit was to tell Kyungsoo that he had finally taken Panda to the vet and got him neutered. So his cat wouldn't be assaulting any other cat ever. But Jongin didn't even get to say any of that. There was no chance. Kyungsoo even kicked him out.

As Jongin was about to head back to his own apartment his phone vibrated. He halted and pulled the thing out from the pocket of his pants. There was a text message. It was from Kyungsoo. The message read:

**I'm sorry, Jongin. Thank you for coming and helping me with Diana. And the food was good. I'll cook for you next time.**

_Next time...so there's going to be a next time._ Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo's door once again. A delighted smile appeared on his face. His surprise visit wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Third Blunder

Kyungsoo was pacing back and forth in his living room contemplating whether to send a message to Jongin or just forget about the whole thing. That thing being his promise of cooking for Jongin. A week passed by since his embarrassing display in front of Jongin. Kyungsoo couldn't believe he did something so embarrassing in front of a man he barely even knew. But Kyungsoo was only human who had his fragile days. He shouldn't be sorry that he showed his real emotions. Crying was not a sin.

What Kyungsoo really needed to do now was invite Jongin to dinner. So he could finally return the favor. There was also a part of Kyungsoo that felt bad for sending Jongin out of his apartment - when all the man did was to help him with Diana and even comforted him. Cooking for Jongin was the least he could do.

Kyungsoo exhaled deeply before typing a message on his cellphone. He first sent a message asking Jongin if he was free today; just to make sure that his effort wouldn't be wasted. Five minutes passed and there was still no answer. Kyungsoo grew anxious. He placed his phone on top of the coffee table and waited as he started nervously gnawing on his nails.

He jolted to a start when his phone began ringing. Kyungsoo snatched it from the table and stared at the screen.

Jongin was calling.

"H-hello?" Kyungsoo answered with a stutter.

"Hey, cutie. You know that I'm always available for you. So what's up?" Jongin said on the other side of the phone. For some unexplainable reason, Kyungsoo could sense how Jongin was grinning even though he couldn't see the other male.

Kyungsoo swallowed hard. "Do you remember how I said that I'll cook for you the next time? Well, it's my day off today and I just wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner at my place? But it's okay if you don't, though," he said in one breath, clutching the cellphone a little tighter.

Jongin chuckled. "Oh my, I thought you'd never ask. This must be my lucky day. So, what time should I be there? I'll bring dessert."

They decided to meet at six in the evening. Jongin said that he was already excited. When the call ended Kyungsoo immediately ran to his room and retrieved the recipe book that he inherited from his late grandmother in the storage box under his bed. He wanted to impress Jongin with his cooking.

There was a satisfied smile on Kyungsoo's face when he was done grocery shopping. It took him an hour just to decide what he would be cooking. In the end, he chose his grandmother's famous beef bulgogi and spicy seafood soup. Jongin told him earlier that he wasn't allergic to anything so that was a relief.

Kyungsoo was humming a tune as he was pedaling his bike back to his apartment building. Another thing he liked about the place was it’s near the grocery store. As Kyungsoo was locking his bike at the bicycle stand in the building’s parking lot, he saw two people step out of the elevator. He instantly froze.

It was Jongin. And he was with a woman. The woman was clinging on Jongin’s arms like there was no tomorrow. The both of them were laughing heartily.

Kyungsoo instinctively hid behind a van that was near where he was standing. What was he doing? There was no reason for him to hide himself. But Kyungsoo didn’t want to be put in an awkward situation so this was better than having to face Jongin and the woman. What would he even say to them? _Hi, I’m Doh Kyungsoo, Jongin’s neighbor. I invited your boyfriend to dinner. Would you like to join us?_ He’d rather be hit by a truck than do something like that.

However, Kyungsoo’s curiosity got the best of him. He secretly peeked from behind the van and looked at what the other two were doing. They were now in front of the woman’s car. Just before she stepped inside the vehicle, she planted a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. Jongin reciprocated with a hug. And then she was off. Kyungsoo concealed himself again and waited until Jongin was nowhere in sight.

As Kyungsoo was riding the elevator going up to his floor, he realized that he wasn’t too excited for his dinner plan with Jongin anymore.

At six o’clock sharp, Kyungsoo’s doorbell rang. He was in the middle of placing the food he cooked on the dining table. He admitted that what he saw earlier made him a bit unenthusiastic but Kyungsoo still did his best. He should get this over and done with. This would the first and last time that he would be doing something like this.

Kyungsoo put on a fake smile and opened the door for his visitor.

Jongin instantly beamed when he saw Kyungsoo. He was dressed in casual clothes but it still made Jongin look more attractive. Kyungsoo ignored that fact with all his might.

“I brought cake. And some treats for Diana,” greeted Jongin, lifting the cake box and plastic bag he was holding.

“You didn’t have to, but thanks. Come in,” Kyungsoo said, stepping aside and making way for Jongin.

Diana, who was sleeping on her cat bed just a minute ago, was now strolling towards Jongin as though she were welcoming their guest. Jongin put down the cake box on the dinner table before patting the cat fondly and showing her the treats he bought as if she could understand human language. Kyungsoo just stared dumbly at the sight. When did his cat and neighbor get so chummy? They only met once and Diana already shows affection for Jongin. Diana wasn’t even that friendly of a cat. Kyungsoo could still remember how his pet would scratch his ex, Chanyeol, when the man would try to hold her.

“She likes you,” Kyungsoo blurted out, as he continued to look on.

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo and winked. “Of course, nobody can resist my charm.”

Kyungsoo unwittingly gulped. He laughed awkwardly before saying, “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” And then he hurried towards the dining table.

The dinner was more pleasant than Kyungsoo had expected. Kyungsoo’s first impression of Jongin was that he was arrogant and overconfident, but that was not the case at all. Talking to Jongin was a breeze. And he would actually listen to whatever Kyungsoo was talking about.

Jongin also complimented Kyungsoo’s cooking, which made Kyungsoo mentally give himself a pat in the back and give thanks to his dear grandmother in heaven. Kyungsoo just wished that Jongin would stop staring at him with those deep charming eyes and sweet smile whenever they were conversing. It was not good for the heart (meaning, Kyungsoo’s).

It was time for dessert and Jongin excitedly volunteered to open the cake box. He lifted the cover and proudly showed it to Kyungsoo. What Kyungsoo saw made him snort out loud. Written on the cake were the words, _Congratulations on being a grandpa!_ complete with a drawing of two cats that Kyungsoo guessed was supposed to be their pets.

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo said, but he was smiling. It was a cute gesture.

Jongin chuckled. “I know you love it.”

Instead of being annoyed, it made Kyungsoo happy that Jongin remembered the thing he said before about being a grandpa. Kyungsoo wasn’t really fond of sweets but as he ate the cake, he thought that he had never tasted something so sweet and delicious. It made him forget about the incident that happened earlier in the parking lot. All Kyungsoo could think about was the sweetness. And he wasn’t referring to the cake.

But then the moment was interrupted when Kyungsoo’s doorbell rang. He glanced at the door and frowned. Jongin did the same. Who could it be? Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting anyone else other than Jongin. The doorbell rang again. Kyungsoo excused himself and stood up. As he was about to head to the door, it suddenly opened. Kyungsoo gasped when he saw who barged in on the apartment.

“Chanyeol?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, his face turning pale from shock.

What in the world was his ex doing here? Kyungsoo also made a quick mental note that it was time to change his passcode. He forgot that he had shared it to Chanyeol.

“Hi, Soo, I just want---“ Chanyeol halted when he saw that there was another person in the room. His smile faded. “Who the heck are you?” he said at Jongin’s direction.

But before Jongin could get up and answer, Kyungsoo said, “What are you doing here, Chanyeol? You can’t be here. You ended it, remember?”

Chanyeol’s glance shifted from Jongin to Kyungsoo. “I know, I just…I miss you, Soo. Can we talk?” The taller male’s face was woeful as he looked at Kyungsoo.

“About what? What more do you have to say? We’re already over.” Kyungsoo clarified. He wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself from the words Chanyeol would say. Their last conversation ended terribly. And it mostly affected Kyungsoo.

“He obviously doesn’t want to talk to you,” Jongin suddenly intercepted. He got up from his seat and stood beside Kyungsoo. He only saw Chanyeol a few times before and they had never talked, but his gut feeling told him that the man was bad news.

Chanyeol glared at Jongin. “Who the hell are you to interrupt us?” Wait…I know you, I’ve seen you before…” He paused for a moment to think, then it hit him, “You’re that guy! You’re Kyungsoo’s annoying neighbor.” He smirked.

Jongin ignored the fact that he was branded as annoying. He lifted a brow as if to challenge the taller male. “And what about it? For your information, I was invited to come here and you’re obviously not. So, you should leave now.” Chanyeol might be bigger than him but Jongin wouldn’t back down without a fight.

Chanyeol was about to open his mouth for a retort, but Kyungsoo lifted a hand to silence him. “That’s enough, you two.” The tension between the other two was heating up rapidly, he better put an end to it before things get out of hand.

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin. “Jongin, I’m so sorry, but could you please give us a moment to talk?”

Jongin bit his lower lip. He didn’t miss how there was a hint of a smirk on Chanyeol’s face from what Kyungsoo said. He wanted to argue back but Kyungsoo’s eyes were pleading. He sighed. “Fine, but call me when you need help, okay?”

Kyungsoo managed to form a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be fine.”

Jongin glared at Chanyeol one more time. And before he took another step, he faced Kyungsoo and planted a soft kiss on the shorter male's cheek. “Thank you for dinner. Let’s eat out next time.”

As Jongin walked out of the apartment with a victorious smile on his face, there was invisible smoke coming out of Chanyeol’s ears. Kyungsoo just stood there dumbfounded, touching his reddened face and calming his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late update because i was busy during the holidays.  
> happy new year everyone!!♡♡♡


	4. Fourth Blunder

When Chanyeol left, Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief at last. It felt as if a heavy baggage on his shoulders was lifted. They needed that talk after all. As they were talking, Kyungsoo came to the realization that Chanyeol didn't miss him as a person. Chanyeol only missed the feeling of being in love and happy. But Kyungsoo couldn't do that with him anymore.

Their relationship ended even before Chanyeol had officially broken up with Kyungsoo. And it was Kyungsoo who pulled away first. He just realized it too late. They apologized for the things they said and done to each other. For a while, they just stayed seated on Kyungsoo's couch, silently holding each other's hands. The both of them were finally accepting the fact that it was truly over.

Before Chanyeol left, he also apologized for the way he behaved towards Jongin. He even wished that things would work out between Kyungsoo and Jongin. And Chanyeol was gone before Kyungsoo could respond and explain that there was no such thing.

With everything cleaned up, Kyungsoo was now lying down on his bed. Diana was sleeping peacefully beside him. A couple more weeks to go and she would be giving birth. Kyungsoo already prepared a nesting box for her. He prayed for a safe delivery and that the kittens to be healthy. Jongin already gave him a list of potential adopters during dinner. Kyungsoo would examine the list tomorrow. Right now, he had something else in his mind.

He stared at the ceiling and replayed what Jongin did earlier. Why did Jongin even do that? Did that kiss mean anything? Kyungsoo shook his head quickly. _No, it didn't mean anything. Don't think about it too much. And besides, Jongin's already seeing someone. You're just a neighbor, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Thinking was exhausting.

Before Kyungsoo could go off to dreamland, though, his phone rang. Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes and grabbed the device on his bedside table, only using his arm and not moving his body. He stared at the screen for a moment before answering the call.

The caller was Jongin.

“H-hello?” Kyungsoo answered hesitantly. He wanted to forget about Jongin for a while, yet the other male just wouldn't let him.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Is everything alright? I saw Chanyeol leave earlier.” Jongin asked. There was genuine concern in his voice.

Kyungsoo pondered for a moment. Did Jongin wait outside all that time?

“I’m okay. Sorry we didn’t get to finish dessert, by the way. I had no idea that he was coming. He was the one who broke up with me, you see. But I’m glad that we had that talk. We finally cleared things up.” Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was sharing this to Jongin. Perhaps because he had no one else to talk to. He tried messaging his friend Jongdae earlier but there was no reply. Jongdae had been out of the country for almost a month now, traveling with his wife.

“It's fine, don't worry about it. I should be the one apologizing for what I did. I don’t have the right to butt in. I’m sorry. So, how are you feeling, Kyungsoo?” Jongin wanted to know. Earlier, Kyungsoo looked distraught and that was why Jongin stood up for him. It felt like Kyungsoo needed saving.

Kyungsoo shifted to his side on the bed as he held the phone to his ear. “I’m completely fine. I’ve already accepted everything.” And he really did. Kyungsoo was tougher than he gave himself credit for.

“Well, congrats on being a free man, Kyungsoo.”

That made Kyungsoo chuckle. “Thanks, I guess.”

There was a moment's pause, then Jongin suddenly said, “We should celebrate your freedom then."

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed. “What? Are you serious?” Do people really celebrate break ups? He had never done it before in his life.

“Yes, I’m super serious. Don’t worry, leave it all to me. You just have to show up. And you can’t say no, I’ll nag you until you say yes.” Jongin declared with determination.

Kyungsoo knew Jongin was the kind of man who was true to his word, so he didn't have any other choice but to agree. Jongin did say that they should eat out the next time, and according to him, this was the perfect opportunity for that. They would be having dinner at a restaurant (Jongin's choice) tomorrow night. And Kyungsoo repeatedly reminded himself that this was not a date. _It’s just another dinner, nothing more._

Kyungsoo promised himself before that he would do his best not to get involved with Jongin. But it was true that promises were made to be broken, because look at where he was now. Kyungsoo was standing outside Jongin’s apartment unit again. He glanced at his outfit (his favorite denim jacket on top of a black shirt, dark gray jeans, and black sneakers) one more time and hoped that he wasn’t overdressed for the occasion. Breathing out a deep exhale, Kyungsoo pressed the doorbell. And he was stupefied the moment the door opened.

Jongin was wearing a brown oversized coat, a black turtleneck long-sleeve shirt, dark pants, and black leather shoes. His usually unruly hair had also been styled sleekly. His good looks standing out even more. Kyungsoo had to pause for an instant. Clearly, he wasn’t the one who was overdressed for tonight. He wasn't complaining, though.

“Are we going or you’re just going to stare at me all night?” Jongin asked with a smirk. He carefully picked his outfit for tonight and he felt proud of himself from Kyungsoo’s reaction.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, right. Let’s go.” He didn’t mean to gawk. It was simply hard not to. “Where are we going, anyway? You still haven’t told me.”

Jongin merely smiled. “You’ll see.”

This was Kyungsoo’s first time in this restaurant. He rarely ate out so he knew little about the must visit places in town. Jongin on the other hand seemed to be familiar with the place. It was a fine dining restaurant with a bar. The bartender greeted Jongin warmly as he and Kyungsoo were walking to their table, accompanied by the head waiter.

Before they had a chance to sit down however, someone called out Jongin’s name. He and Kyungsoo turned around at the same time. Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wider when he saw who it was. It was the woman he saw being cuddly with Jongin at the parking lot of their apartment. What was she doing here?

Jongin waved to the woman, smiling from ear to ear, his mouth even opening wide with delight. Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest. Did Jongin invite his girlfriend to join them without telling Kyungsoo? He wanted to run away from there at once.

“So, you must be Kyungsoo.” The woman suddenly spoke, showing off her beautiful smile and perfectly white teeth.

Kyungsoo stopped planning his escape for a second. How did she know his name? “Y-you know me?” he asked her with hesitancy.

“Of course, Jongin told me all about you. And he is right, you _are_ cute.” She replied. There was a satisfied smile on her face.

“Uhm…” Kyungsoo trailed off, glancing at Jongin for some kind of explanation. He had no idea what to say.

Jongin shook his head lightly. “Kyungsoo, meet Heejong.” He gestured towards the woman. “My older sister. She’s the manager here.”

_Huh? Older sister?_ Kyungsoo was perplexed. This beautiful woman was Jongin’s sister? Not his girlfriend? But now that he was seeing her up close, Kyungsoo could see the resemblance. She and Jongin had the same eyes, and smile.

Heejong hugged Kyungsoo without warning. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo stiffened, not knowing how to react.

Jongin hurriedly pulled his sister away. “Stop scaring him, sis.” He turned to Kyungsoo. “Sorry, my sister doesn’t know the meaning of personal space.” He looked pointedly at her. She just beamed at him and shrugged.

And it dawned on Kyungsoo that Jongin’s sister had no problem with showing skinship. That was why she was sweet like that to her brother. It was Kyungsoo’s fault for assuming something else about their relationship. He wouldn’t tell a soul that he actually felt relieved with the revelation, however.

They were finally seated and done ordering their food. Kyungsoo was looking around the place, amazed with everything. Heejong had left their table and was now busy with her duties. She gave them red wine and appetizer, on the house. Being a soju man, Kyungsoo had never tasted wine before. It was exquisite.

“Sorry about my sister.” Jongin said, after tasting the wine himself. “You don’t have to worry, she’s totally harmless. She just needs to control herself sometimes. Or most of the time, to be honest.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “She’s nice. I like her.”

“You don’t have to say that just because she gave us free stuff.” Jongin said jokingly.

“I’m serious. And that’s not the reason why.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Then he remembered what Heejong said earlier. “So, you told her about me?”

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I did. I’m close with my sister. I tell her everything. What I do, where I am, the people I meet, who pissed me off. Stuff like that.”

“And that I’m cute.” Kyungsoo added, smirking. He took another sip of his wine as he looked at Jongin.

Jongin coughed a little. “Yeah…that too.” He grabbed a piece of the appetizer quickly and shoved it in his mouth. Jongin would call Kyungsoo cute or pretty just to tease him, but now that it came from his sister, it felt different. He didn't want Kyungsoo to think that Jongin was being weird for talking to his sister about him. Jongin thought that maybe he should refrain from telling his sister everything from now on.

The food was great. They cleaned up their plates in no time. Jongin offered to pay for everything, but Kyungsoo stubbornly insisted that they should split the bill. In the end, Jongin surrendered. The night would be wasted if they kept on fighting over a measly bill. Kyungsoo thought that they would go straight home after dinner, but Jongin said that it was still early and they should enjoy the night since they were already outside. Kyungsoo just agreed (because why not, Jongin did have a point) and followed wherever Jongin was taking him. Jongin told him it was a surprise. As they rode a taxi to get there, Kyungsoo mentally prayed it wasn’t anywhere dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter is here. enjoy :)


End file.
